All In A Fortnight's Work
by UnbreakableVow7
Summary: Ginny is just too good a friend to Hermione to not notice that she very secretly fancies Severus Snape. Ginny bets Hermione she can't get Snape to sleep with her within two weeks. The question is; who wins the bet…? Read and review!
1. Day 1

**All In A Fortnights Work**

**Summary: Ginny is just too good a friend to Hermione to not notice that she very secretly fancies Severus Snape. Ginny bets Hermione she can't get Snape to sleep with her within two weeks. The question is; who wins the bet…? Read and review! **

**A/N: This story is based on when Hermione and the Golden Trio are in seventh year after the war. I do not own anything except the plot. I am also disregarding Snape's death in the final battle for my own convenience. This story is rated M for sexual situations and bad language, you have been warned. Thanks and enjoy!**

Day 1

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, in an unusual mischievous tone, walking into the Great Hall.

"Yes…?" she replied. The pair as well as many others had just made their way to the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"I'm going to… _suggest _something which might seem very wild but I would like your very honest thoughts, okay?" Ginny selected her words very slowly and carefully.

"Right, yes okay", Hermione said whilst helping herself to pasta, becoming increasingly dubious.

Ginny lowered her voice as there were other Gryffindors sat not too far away from them, "Do you _like_ Snape?"

Brow furrowed in confusion, Hermione replied, "Of course I like him, although he is very strict, he is an excellent teacher, I suppose".

"No, Hermione. I mean, like _like_ him".

"What? Are you completely insane?!" Hermione shrieked, "Do you know who we are talking about here?" As if he was right behind her, she mouthed 'Snape'. In response, Ginny raised her eyebrow in uncertainty. Hermione carried on, "What on _earth_ makes you say that?"

"Just little things I've noticed…" Ginny replied, glancing over to the staff table where Snape sat at the end of the table, being just as about as sociable as a wall.

"Such as?".

"Well… Whenever he is mentioned I've noticed you just seem to zone out. Also, you do frequently look over to the staff table to look at him. And, the other day in the corridor when he passed us, you _so_ checked him out!" Ginny giggled, feeling and definitely looking very pleased with herself. To this, Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but she did not.

After a few moments, Hermione replied, "So are you an undercover detective or are you just nosy?"

At that moment, Ginny's face resembled that of pure shock, "You do, don't you? You do like _him_!"

"Thinking about it, I guess you're right" Hermione mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'thinking about it'? Did you not know..?" Ginny said, slightly confused.

"Well, all those things you said were true and I thought it was because I found him frightening, really. But I'm not scared of him; I'm more nervous if anything. I never really thought about it this way and you know what Gin? I actually think I do have a crush on Snape".

"Well, I can't say I expected… this".

"I guess I'll have to do something about it" Hermione thought aloud.

Dumbstruck, Ginny replied, "_'Do something about it?' Hermione! _He is _not_ a bloody sixth year Ravenclaw you moron! This is a teacher we are talking about. Do 'Bat of the Dungeons', 'Vampire', 'Greasy Haired Git' and 'Half-Blood Prince' ring any bells?" Ginny almost shrieked.

"Maybe I could use that to my advantage. It's true he is all of those things, so he probably hardly every gets any action." Ginny rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. "I mean, he lives in a dungeon!" Hermione reasoned with herself.

"That's true… But Hermione, it'll be impossible; we are talking about Snape here!"

Hermione looked over at Snape again, who was moodily chomping on his meal, his head at right angles to his neck so that his slick black hair conveniently covered his face.

"I reckon I could bed him, you know", Hermione said casually, turning her attention back to Ginny.

"Well, I bet you that you can't get him to sleep with you".

"Oh, we're betting now are we?" Hermione laughed, "In that case, I bet I _can_!".

"No, this is a serious bet now!" Ginny replied.

"I'm in!"

"Okay, I give you two weeks to sleep with Snape – starting today, but you will need to prove that you've done it".

"Proof? Right, okay. What's the prize for me when I win?" Hermione chuckled.

"The prize for the _winner_ is the plain satisfaction of winning".

Hermione took a deep breath in, "You're on", she put her hand out to shake Ginny's hand, who took it and shook it enthusiastically with a smug smile on her face.

After a few moments of silence between the pair, as they actually started eating their meal, Hermione said, "Oh, guess what? I have Potions next, hmm. Better put my plan into action!".

"You'll never do it. Stop acting like all this is actually feasible!"

With that, Hermione slung her legs around the large wooden bench of the Gryffindor table, "I'm going to freshen up before Potions" she winked down at Ginny.

"So I'm supposed to eat here on my own like bloody Moaning Murtle?" Ginny huffed.

"It was _your_ bet! I'm sure it won't kill you to sit on your own for five minutes! See you, Gin", Hermione said, as she walked to the exit of the Great Hall.

oOo

Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor Tower shortly after leaving lunch. She ran up the small spiral staircase that led up to her dormitory and searched for her make up at the bottom of her cupboard, she rarely used it. Wand in hand, she made her way to the lengthy mirror near the window. She shortened her skirt slightly, ruffling it up her legs so that it sat higher up on her waist. Then, she undid the top button her blouse and loosened her tie slightly so the open button was visible. Not particularly skilled in the art of make up, she simply applied a powder onto her skin to make it appear more even. Then came the time to tackle, what she liked to call, 'The Mane'. Huffing, she distanced herself slightly from the mirror. She knew many beauty and grooming charms but never bothered as it was too much effort to do on an everyday basis, but she wanted to be noticed. She de-frizzed her hair, so it appeared less wiry. She then performed a silkening charm on it so it looked glossy but not greasy. Finally, she did a volumising charm so it didn't look flat and had an effortless look about it. Stepping further back from the mirror again, she looked at the outcome of her efforts. It was most definitely worth it, even in her eyes. Satisfied with her new appearance, Hermione made her way back down to the common room. Grabbing her bag and simultaneously checking her watch, she left through the portrait hole and made her way to Potions.

oOo

Waiting outside, were Harry, Ron and Dean along with some of their other classmates. "Hey, Hermione", Ron smiled, "You look different". Harry nodded in agreement.

"Good different?" Hermione questioned.

Both of them simultaneously replied, "Yeah", they then continued their talk on Quidditch with Dean. After a few minutes, more students turned up and waited along with them. The instant the bell rang to signal the start of lessons, the dungeon door swung open with an abrupt force, to reveal Snape standing there with his arms folded. He was in his usual black teaching robes and stood in the doorway looking down on the students.

"Come in" he drawled in his silky voice, making Hermione shiver slightly. He span around and made his way into the Potions classroom, taking big strides with his cloak swirling ferociously behind him. He arrived at his desk at the front of the classroom, arms still tightly folded. Giving the students a few moments to settle down, Snape stood there before the class with a hard look upon his face, eyeing everyone like a hawk. His gaze landed on Harry, it was very clear from his face that he was sneering rude insults about Harry in his head. Scanning the class again, he noticed Hermione. What he mainly noticed was how attractive she was looking, after all she was a young woman now. It then came to his attention that not only was he staring at her, he was staring at her currently un-done top button on her blouse. As soon as he noticed a stirring in his groin, he addressed the class, "In today's class we will be looking at antidotes to harmful poisons. Many people believe that antidotes are the most important and most powerful part of Potions as they can relieve you even if you are a mere inch from death". During his introduction to class, Snape swept slowly around the room, ensuring everyone was listening. He now stood at the back of the class. "You will all be required to consume a very weak poison which will cause a slight discomfort. You will each choose an antidote by consulting your textbooks and deciphering which antidote will work best. We are working on page forty seven". Neville tentatively raised a shaking hand.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom", said Snape.

"S-Sir, what happens if we choose the wrong an-antidote?" he asked, quivering.

Snape silently crept up to Neville's desk. He put his face right next to Neville's and placed his palms flat on the desk and replied, "We will just have to… _find_ out then, won't we?" he sneered, and instantly spun around to make his way back to the front of the class. Neville's face reflected that of pure fright and became very fidgety.

Snape removed a large silk sheet from the table at the front of the class, which then revealed several different bottles containing poisons and antidotes."You will each in turn come up and _attempt_ to choose the right antidote" he drawled. Hermione raised her hand to ask a question.

"Miss Granger, thank you very much for volunteering to go first", he smirked.

"Oh, no sir, I jus-", Hermione stammered, heartbeat rapidly increasing.

"Get. Up.". Not one to argue with a teacher, especially Snape Hermione took a deep breath, stood up and made her way to the front of the class. She managed a look at Harry who mouthed something which looked remotely like 'good luck'.

Hermione stood in front of the class, more nervous than she could remember. Not because she was being made to drink a poison, more so because Snape had moved behind her and she could feel his breath on his left ear.

"Good luck, Miss Granger" he sneered quietly into her ear, so only she could her. He then moved around her, cloak billowing behind him, and made his way to the table littered with potion bottles. Snape turned his attention back to the class, "Remember, when under the influence of the poison I will give to each of you, it will be harder to make a reasoned decision on which antidote to take." He crouched over the table covered with small vials, bottles and glasses. He quickly selected a small bottle from the table which contained a shimmering jade green potion and slowly walked over to Hermione, who was watching him very carefully. The rest of the class watched, hoping their turn never came. Staring into Hermione's eyes with a look of pleasure on his face that he was legally allowed to poison his most infuriating student, he took the stopper off the small glass bottle. He slowly brought the bottle to Hermione's lips, still looking closely at her. She closed her eyes and slowly tilted her head back as the bottle touched her bottom lip. Ensuring only a few drops of the liquid was taken in by Hermione, Snape very slowly tilted the bottle, but finally withdrew it from her mouth. Hermione opened her eyes and swallowed tentatively.

"How do you feel, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, with a sly look upon his face. Hermione noticed a tingling in her extremities.

"I feel okay. I have pins and needles", she replied, looking up at Snape.

"It will gradually get worse, so choose _carefully. _The antidotes you are to choose from are here." He pointed to six substances, four were liquid, one was a powder, the last was a plant leaf of some sort. "In order to work out the antidote, I shall reveal bits of the poison to you. Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I'm ready." The tingling had already worsened, although it was not painful in the least, it was uncomfortable and distracting.

"If I were to tell you the main ingredient of this particular poison is Acromantula venom, what would that mean?" he inquired. Ignoring the severe shivering and tingling sensations running up and down her legs, Hermione slowly thought to herself.

"Well, the main ingredient for the antidote of Acromantula venom is Bulbadox juice… which means the correct antidote must be a liquid", she thought aloud.

"Correct. Well done, Miss Granger. That leaves a possible four of six antidotes. How is the poison affecting you now?" It sounded as if Snape actually cared, but truth was he wanted to scare the class, mainly Neville Longbottom.

"All my limbs have really bad pins and needles. It feels like effort to stand", Hermione replied calmly.

"Okay. Now, the antidote for the poison was boiled for several hours on a low heat. What happens with Bulbadox juice under these conditions?"  
Thinking it over in her head, Hermione was becoming frustrated; they rarely used Bulbadox juice in class and couldn't think, especially with the side effects of the poison being somewhat distracting. The class could all clearly see Hermione thinking hard.

"Well… its consistency becomes very thick and very gloopy, like treacle." Hermione said, not entirely sure if she was mixing it with another Potions ingredient.

"That is correct. From using this information, can you remove any other antidotes from the possible four?" Snape questioned. Using a lot of effort to move as her limbs felt like lead, Hermione shuffled closer to the table. She picked up the first bottle and swirled it in her hand, she noticed it had a very watery consistency.

"This liquid is too thin", she said quietly, Snape merely nodded. Hermione picked up the next vial and tipped it from side to side. It consistency wasn't too thick or thin. She looked at Snape, "I'm not sure with this one, it could be the correct antidote." She picked up the third vial and noticed straight away it was very thick. "This liquid is thick so it could be this one too." She finally picked up the last bottle; again its consistency was neither too thick nor thin. "The consistency of this antidote is isn't thick or thin, so I'm not sure on this one either", she said to Snape, hoping he wouldn't be unimpressed.

Surprisingly, his face reflected the exact opposite; he seemed pleased, "Very good, you are now left with three possible antidotes. This is your final clue. The correct antidote contains powdered Moondew. Choose carefully, Miss Granger.".

By now, Hermione felt numb due to the severe tingling racing through her flesh, but she urged herself to think straight.

'Think, think, think', she thought silently to herself, aware of the whole class staring at her in awe.

"When Moondew is in powdered form… and mixed with any sort of venom, except for Lobalug venom, gives off a gas! Therefore it will smell", Hermione sighed happily. Snape nodded towards the three possible antidotes on the table. She picked up the first vial and removed the stopper; she brought it to her nose but could not trace any smell. "This one's odourless" she announced, becoming more confident. She moved onto the next vial, again she removed the stopper on it and smelt the potion. It smelt grassy. "I think it's this one, it smells like grass". Praying that the final antidote was completely odourless, Hermione smelt it with anticipation. To her relief, it did not smell in the slightest. "This one does not smell either, so it's this one", she said, picking up the grass-smelling antidote. She brought the vial to her lips and looked around the class momentarily. Harry and Ron sat looking nervous, but looked like that had more faith in her compared to Neville, who was in fact covering his eyes. She tipped the contents of the vial into her mouth and swallowed, her eyes tightly screwed shut. The tingling in her limbs instantly vanished and Hermione felt like she could move easier.

"Well done, Miss Granger. Your deduction skills were most impressive. If you feel okay, you may return to your seat", he nodded to where she previously sat. Many of the Gryffindors had started clapping, even some Slytherins looking impressed with her. Neville had collapsed with relief on his desk. Hermione got back to her seat next to Lavender where she received many pats on the back from various hands of her class mates.

Snape repeated similar steps for the rest of the class, and, although it was somewhat frightening for some students, it was a very enjoyable lesson. Luckily, Ron managed to guess which antidote was correct from a little help from Hermione, who frequently pointed to an antidote in order to ensure he didn't poison himself further, (which Hermione did not doubt for a second Snape would enjoy).

oOo

Soon after Potions had finished, Hermione and her classmates made their way up to the Gryffindor common room to collect their books for their next lesson.

"Hermione!", Ginny yelled, running up to her friend who had just entered the common room, "How was Potions?" She nudged Hermione and gave her several winks just to ensure she knew what she was really asking about.

"Hmm, normal really", Hermione sighed, "You're right, I'll never do it. But even if I don't succeed, I'm going to fail trying!"

"Good luck there, I've got Divination so I will see you at dinner" Ginny said, picking up her bag which was packed with books.

"Sure, bye" Hermione replied. She sat down on the large sofa near the fire, thinking to herself. 'How will I get Snape to notice me? Think! Imagine you were a guy. _Oh…_ There's an idea', she chuckled silently to herself.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

She sun seeped through the thick curtains of the girl's dormitory, flooding the circular room with light. Hermione, along with the other girls stretched and yawned lazily in their four poster beds. She sat up in her bed and remembered her little idea from the evening before. Throwing the blankets off herself, she jumped out of bed and made her way to the toilet to change. Today, she decided she wasn't going o wear ordinary underwear. She slipped on her silky green thong and then put on her matching bra. Unlike her other bras, it gave her a little help with her cleavage, which she hoped wouldn't go unnoticed. Standing in the mirror, she looked at her reflection. Hoping this would get Snape's attention, she put on the rest of her school uniform, remembering to leave the top button undone and her skirt shorter than usual. She made her way down to the Gryffindor common room where Ginny was already waiting for her so they could go down to breakfast together.

"Morning, Ginny" Hermione smiled.

"Hello", Ginny replied, looking up, "So this is how you plan to get the old bats eye, is it? Looking very sexy".

Laughing, Hermione replied, "Oh, shut up. Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving!"

oOo

When Potions finally arrived, Hermione tried her best to get Snape's attention, but her efforts were not working. Whilst the class were preparing their individual regeneration potions, Hermione decided she was going to have take matters further if she really wanted to win this bet. As Snape stalked around the class, generally congratulating the Slytherins and sneering at the Gryffindors, Hermione purposely started cutting her knotgrass in straight lines rather than diagonally. She soon felt his presence behind her, his cloak resting on his shoulder.

"My my, Miss Granger. Do you find yourself incapable of simply cutting in a straight line?" he mocked under his breath right into her right ear.

"Sorry, sir", she turned her head so their faces were inches apart, "Could you show me how to do it please?" she smiled, almost innocently. In response, Snape merely rose a eyebrow quizzically. He moved his arms around her and caught her hand and the knife in his, his other hand rested on the other side of her body, trapping her between his body and the desk. Hermione's breath instantly caught in her throat, not expecting him to be so forward. Her heart was beating like no tomorrow, and visibly so. His head hovered next to hers above her right shoulder. The closeness of their bodies made Hermione feel like she was starved from human contact.  
He purred into her ear, "Like this". He slowly and gently cut the knotgrass with his hands using hers to hold the knife. "Very good". He moved closer to her body yet again so his front was in fact in contact with her back. It was from this position he could see quite clearly down her blouse. Her choice of underwear did not fail to get his attention, Slytherin green. He felt his crotch tighten at the sight of her and realised she probably would be able to feel it if he got a full-on erection.

Attempting to speak in her normal voice, Hermione breathed, "Thank you, Professor".

"That's very _naughty_ underwear you're wearing", he whispered in his rich, deep voice, his lips nearly touching her hair covering her ear. In an instant, he spun around and made his way down the next row of Gryffindors. It took a lot of strength for Hermione to calm her breathing down, but eventually managed it. From there on during the lesson, Hermione concentrated solely on her potion. Their lesson was soon over and Snape dismissed them from class after they had each cleaned up their work stations. Babbling about Ron, Lavender joined Hermione and walked up to Arithmacy together. Hermione was itching for lunch to come so she could talk to Ginny and explain what had happened with Snape.

oOo

Pretending to listen to Lavender gossiping, Hermione and her Arithmacy classmates entered the Great Hall. She instantly spotted Ginny, who was sitting and talking to Neville, looking seemingly uninterested in what he had to say.

"Hi", Hermione said, attempting to act as casual as normal. Ginny instantly scooted further down the table where no one else sat.

"Sit your bum down, Granger! How was Potions with lover boy?" she laughed, trying to be quiet but not succeeding in the least.

"Lover boy is hardly appropriate… But you will _never _guess what happened!"

"Merlin, the suspense is killing me. What happened then?" Ginny replied in an artificial exaggerated tone. Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

She whispered in an undertone, "He commented on my sexy underwear!" It was clear from Hermione's voice, that she didn't believe what she was saying just as much as Ginny, who's face mirrored that of pure disbelief.

"Well slap my arse and call me Merlin… Are you sure?" she questioned with uncertainty.

"Oh yeah sorry, I made a mistake. When he said, 'You're wearing very naughty underwear' he was most probably referring to my cauldron. _Yes_, I am sure you dimwit!"

"No way!", Ginny gasped, Hermione simply nodded at her, nibbling on a carrot stick. "Can't say I saw this coming. You're definitely in there, just keep it up kiddo".

"Don't think I'm quite in there yet, 'kiddo'. I guess I will have to see what happens next I guess." Hermione said.

"Well update me after your next Potions lesson, I'm off, bye".

"Hey, where you going?" Hermione complained, they had barely sat down.

"That hot Malcolm boy in your year said he wanted to meet me in the courtyard," she looked at her watch, "like now".

"Typical. I'll just eat here alone then", Hermione mumbled.

Ginny pulled a stupid face and replied in a voice which sounded like a bad imitation of Hermione, "I'm sure it won't kill you to sit on your own for five minutes!" She laughed to herself whilst making her way to the exit of the Great Hall.

"Bye then!" Hermione yelled after her, "Bitch", she muttered to herself.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Getting up from another lovely sleep, Hermione rose from her bed and made her to the bathroom. She wore the flattering underwear again, they weren't any less comfortable and they made her feel sexy. When finally ready, she went down the common room, it was her turn to wait for Ginny today. She busied herself by looking over her timetable and checking her bag. Unfortunately for her, she did not have Potions today. After a few minutes of waiting near the fire, Ginny came down to join her.

"Breakfast?", Ginny grumbled, looking sleepier than her normal sleepy self.

"Sure, let's go. You look tired", Hermione said casually.

"Thanks, you sound moody", Ginny drowsily responded.

"I just looked at my timetable and I don't have Potions today. No 'Greasy Haired Git' for me today". Ginny snorted at her remark.

"Well… that doesn't stop you seeing him, you know" she thought aloud, ignoring the puzzled face on Hermione as they arrived at the Great Hall.

"Yeah it did cross my mind to go to his classroom during lunch and ask him if he wanted to 'hang out'. What do you mean?" Hermione joked, sitting herself down and helping herself to toast.

"No, you twat. I mean you could find out if he goes to the library or something like that", Ginny reasoned, mouth full of scrambled egg.

"He goes to the library all the time, Ginny, I've seen him in there before", Hermione stated.

"There you go then! You could spark a conversation then and _somehow_ lead it to his bedroom." Hermione laughed at this last statement, Ginny continued, "Imagine his bedroom… Imagine him sleeping!"

"Hopefully I won't have to imagine soon enough!", the pair giggled the rest of their way through breakfast.

oOo

Soon after they had finished breakfast, Ginny made her way to Muggle Studies whereas Hermione dashed back up to her dormitory because she remembered she was running out of ink and went to get more. The bell rang to signal first lesson as she got to the GryffindorTower, meaning she was going to be slightly late. She rushed down the main corridor on the second floor in attempt to get to Transfiguration quickly. After all, Professor McGonagall was _not_ a teacher you wanted to be late for. As she speedily turned the corner, she bumped straight into someone coming from the opposite direction. They collided with a force that did not seem to affect the other person, but managed to make Hermione stumble quite abruptly and drop her bag. She knew straight away who is was, she did need to look up. It was Snape.

"It may be more prudent to simply be on _time_ rather than running down the corridors, Miss Granger".

"I wasn't running, sir. I think we were both rushing", Hermione said, bending down to pick up her bag, giving him a clear view down her blouse.

"Is that so?", Hermione just nodded, not breaking eye contact with him. He stepped closer to her and made his face level with hers, "I very much like your choice of clothing under that blouse of yours", he purred slowly into her ear, his voice deeper than usual, "It is _very_ naughty". Hermione decided that she was going to play him at his own game.

"Well, thank you, Professor. I've often wondered what you wear under yours", she seductively whispered back to him, then suddenly spinning around to continue her way to Transfiguration. Shocked, Snape rose an eyebrow, simply standing in the middle of the corridor on his own.

By now, Hermione was more than just slightly late.

"Oh, Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us", she consulted her watch, "You are nine minutes late!" she barked.

"Sorry, Professor, I was talking to Professor Snape" Hermione said, in hope that McGonagall would take the situation lightly.

"In future, please refrain from using _my _time to chat to teachers. And trust I will be checking with Professor Snape, Miss Granger", she replied, sternly.

"Yes, Miss", she muttered, taking up her seat next to Lavender.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

Hermione was first up again, so she waited for Ginny whilst reading over her Herbology homework. It wasn't before Ginny groggily trudged down the stairs from her dormitory, looking as tired as ever.

"Morning… beautiful", Hermione said in her false rosy morning voice, clearly making reference to Ginny's bed head, it was almost competition for her own 'Mane'.

"Oh, shove off, you", Ginny grumbled in response, whilst yawning.

"Where were you at dinner yesterday? I didn't see you".

"I saw Malcolm", Ginny winked, "Don't worry, I had a feast of my own".

"You and Malcolm?! Fair do's, Ginny, get in", Hermione laughed, walking in through the Great Hall doors. "Anyway, I only wondered because I had something to tell you".

"Why do I sense this involves our old friend, the 'Bat of the Dungeons'? Ginny questioned, smirking.

"Well I kind of ran into him in the corridor- quite literally, and he was being really flirty again! He makes me so… I don't know I can't describe it. It's almost as if I can't breathe when he is around".

"Hermione, that probably suggests he has odour issues, babe", Ginny joked; pulling very much false concerned face.

"Oh, shut up. You now what I mean. Anyway, after what he has said to me, it definitely looks like I'm on to winning this little bet of ours' Hermione grinned slyly.

"Don't get too smug, remember, you haven't won yet" Ginny said, piling a mountain of toast on her plate.

"Y_et_".

Meanwhile, at the staff table, Snape was tucking into his omelette when McGonagall approached him.

"Severus", she said curtly. He pretended he hadn't seen her until she had said his name and slowly looked up from his plate.

"Minerva", he said in a falsely happy voice, "How may I help you?" he said, again in his famous sarcastic tone.

"You may help me by not talking to students during lesson time. Hermione Granger turned up to my lesson rather late yesterday and she said she was talking to you, is this correct?" she asked, sternly.

He put a lot of effort into changing his face into that of deep thought, "_Yesterday, yesterday, hmm_" he said quietly to himself, "Ah yes, I do remember speaking to Miss Granger".

"If in future you could speak to students in your own time I would very much appreciate it".

"Of course", he smiled sarcastically. With that, McGonagall spun around and headed towards her seat further down on the staff table. Snape chuckled to himself, "Grumpy bugger".

oOo

Later that day, Hermione was in Potions along with her classmates. Snape's lesson concentrated solely on creating a burn healing paste. He started his lesson with his usual confidence ruining dialogue;

"This potion can be difficult to brew, even for those of you who are not densely skulled, moronic or dim-witted." The entire class sat in utter silence and simply accepted his stinging words. "This is mainly because it is more of a thick paste rather than a liquid like most potions. It has proved to be very beneficial to know how to brew this potion; it is commonly found in Wizarding homes as a medicine. The main ingredients are Dittany, Silverweed and Honeywater. The Dittany is the substance that essentially heals the burn. It is the Silverweed that prevents any scarring, depending on how bad the burn is. The Honeywater gives it a thick paste-like quality to ensure it is able to be applied on to human skin. Many experienced potion brewers believe that ground Aconite flower increases the effectiveness of the potions, but that is yet to be proved. Open your textbooks to page 27, you will find the instructions on how to brew this potion. Your cauldrons must stay on the highest possible heat, if anyone manages to melt one then that certain lamebrain will receive detention", he sharply turned his head to fixate his black eyes on Neville, "You may begin".

Halfway through the lesson, Snape performed his routinely tour around his classroom, sporadically insulting students that happened to be in Gryffindor. He finally reached Hermione's work station and he crept up behind her. She pretended to be unaware of his presence, even when he came very close to behind her body.

He hovered his mouth near her ear and whispered, "See me after class, Miss Granger", it was said in the smooth deep tone that made Hermione's pulse increase.

"Yes, sir", she replied quietly, barely moving in inch. She waited for what seemed like eternity for the end of the lesson to come. Loads of ideas entered and exited her head as to why he wanted her to stay behind, all just as unlikely as the next.

Snape's voice drew Hermione from her thoughts; "You should have all emptied your pastes into a jar by now. When each of you have cleaned up your work stations, return to your seats", Snape instructed. After a few minutes of hurried bustling around the classroom to finish bottling their potions, everyone sat themselves back in their seats. "Some of you have managed to prove you are not entirely imbecilic, whereas, others of you have managed to confirm you are in fact numbskulls and dunderheads." The bell rang, followed by several loud sighs of appreciation. "You do not have any homework today but I will be grading your potions. You may leave". Hermione pretended to slowly pack away her things whilst everyone else was hurrying out of the door. She slowly made her way to Snape's desk. He was sat at it, head lowered with his hands busy with papers.

"Sir, you wanted to see me", Hermione spoke, breaking the silence. His head instantly tilted upwards.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I wanted to know what you have decided to do with your future", he replied.

"Oh, um, well I have thought about it but I'm unsure what I want to do. It depends on my NEWT results", she answered honestly, surprised he seemed interested in her future.

"I see. Have you considered pursuing Potions?" he asked.

"Considered it yes, but not thought of it in depth".

"Well, beyond your book-worm exterior, I feel you have a certain… natural ability for Potions. Have you ever thought of doing a Potions apprenticeship?" he questioned. Hermione's jaw instantly dropped.

"I- You don't-" she spluttered.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her reaction, "Yes, Miss Granger, I am offering you a Potions apprentice. Go and think about it", he said very simply.

"Wow, thank you, sir". She turned around to make her way out of the dungeon door.

Just as she reached the exit, Snape said, "And, Miss Granger", she stopped and turned to look at him from the doorway, "Come by my private quarters tomorrow at 8 o'clock to tell me how you feel about my proposal".

"Okay, sir" she smiled.

"Oh, and wear something… nice", he smirked slightly, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. Hermione simply responded with a sly smirk and then left the dungeons.

oOo

That night, Hermione waited in the Gryffindor common room to catch Ginny before she went to bed. She waited for just under an hour, and read in the meantime to pass the time. Ginny finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room and noticed Hermione tiredly reading on the sofa.

"Hey, Hermione. You alright?" Ginny said, sitting down to join her.

"Oh you're here, finally! Yes, I am more than alright" she laughed.

"Merlin what's the 'Bat' done now?" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes at her.

"You won't believe it! He has basically offered me a Potions apprentice! Plus, he told me to go and see him tomorrow night to discuss it".

"Shitting hell. An apprentice?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "I don't think he has ever offered anyone in existence an apprentice".

"I know! I'm not sure but still, I get to go to his 'private quarters' tomorrow as said by greasy git himself" Hermione giggled.

"His private quarters? Wow, your imaginary relationship with Snape is really taking off, Hermione. No student has ever been in his private quarters..."

"I waited here for ages to tell you this you moron! You're just trying to knock my confidence so I don't win our bet. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it" Hermione said, winking mischievously.

"You're a psycho. If people knew what you were about to do, I swear to Merlin you would go down in history".

Hermione simply laughed in response but noticed people entering the common room, "Ron and Harry just came in and we don't want them asking questions so I am going to go to bed".

"Yeah, me too. See you in the morning" Ginny smiled.

"See ya!"

Ron approached her, "Hermione, you're not going to bed are you? We wanted to know if you could help us with our Divination homework?" he asked her.  
"Yes I am going to bed, Ron. And no, I will not help either of you with your Divination homework as I do not do that subject anymore and you should be able to do it yourselves! Night boys" Hermione replied, irritated.

"Where did you go after Potions? We didn't see you, if that's why you are annoyed with us, we waited for you!" Harry said.

"No no, it's not that, it's not you. I'm a bit tired, sorry. I know, I had to see Snape after class" Hermione sighed, tiredly.

"Oh right, well we'll see you in the morning then".

"Night guys" she replied, making her way to the staircase that led to her dormitory.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Hermione woke in the morning, thinking instantly of the evening that was to come. She routinely got herself dressed and ready for rest of the day. Throughout the day in her classes, she found herself not concentrating on the task at hand but focusing more on the nights future events. 7 o'clock neared so she decided to go back to her dormitory to get ready. She firstly undressed to change her underwear, a black lace bra and matching knickers. Then, she redressed, ensuring her skirt was short and the top buttons undone. Deciding she didn't want to catch anyone's attention in the common room, she put her robe on top of her clothes, which completely covered her.

Ginny entered her dormitory, "Ah, knew you'd be in here. Ready for tonight?" she asked, sounding more excited than Hermione did.

"Yeah just freshening up. I'm all done".

"Good luck. Remember, just be sexy" Ginny instructed.

"Thanks and okay…".

"If there is a moment of silence of something awkward, then just fold your arms to give yourself a cleavage. He will definitely know where to look then, trust me" she winked.

"Thanks, Gin. I'm going now" she said, checking her watch; it was ten to 8 o'clock.

After Ginny's short good luck speech, Hermione walked down several corridors and down to the dungeons. As expected, no students were around. Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door she had never been at before; the door to Snape's private rooms. After a few moments, she could hear Snape approaching the door. It opened to reveal Snape in his usual teaching robes but without his outer robe that used to billow behind him."Miss Granger, you are on time which is pleasing".

"Good evening, Sir" she replied, timidly.

"Come through" he said, opening the door wider for her to enter. The first things she saw on going into his private quarters were three silk sofas, a deep emerald colour. They were circled around a deep mahogany table, on which a bowl of fruit lay. His lounge was all that was visible to her as the rest of his quarters were in other rooms.

"Please sit down, I believe we have lots to discuss" he guided her to one of the silk sofas.

"Yes, thank you. You have beautiful quarters" she complimented, surprised that he sat on the same sofa as her, closer than strictly necessary.

"Hmm, yes, I am particular about my furnishings. Thank you, it is nice that is appreciated" he smiled, glancing around the room. "So. You are here to discuss the Potions apprenticeship I offered you", Hermione nodded, "Well I would like to talk to you about what is included in the apprenticeship"

"Yes, that sounds good".

"Firstly, you would have to work Monday to Friday, as you do now, and some extra classes on a Sunday evening when required. It is a lot more complex that the NEWT qualification in Potions, which you will probably find… more challenging" he smirked at her.

"Oh, good. What would I learning about, Professor?".

"The apprenticeship is split in to two, as it takes two years to complete. The first year is based on improving already discovered potions. The second year is on poisons, which is very interesting. Although I have never taught it, the curriculum looks very testing yes fascinating. What do you think?" he questioned.

"That does sound great, obviously I will have to think on it, but you are tempting me" she smiled, then realised how that sounded and regretted it instantly, until he smirked in response. She then understood she could afford to be more flirtatious with him.

"Oh, really?" he asked, stretching his one arm behind her head on the sofa. She nodded, "You know what else is tempting?" he smirked.  
Before Hermione got a chance to ask for the answer, Snape had and pulled her towards him, placing a searing kiss on her mouth. His deepened the kiss with his tongue whilst continuing to pull her towards him. After a few minutes of kissing, Hermione had finally managed to sit herself on Snape's lap, her legs straddling either side of him. She started kissing his jaw line as his hands began to roam the sides of her breasts, roughly rubbing them. These ministrations on her body caused her to moan loudly. His hands crept under her blouse and felt her breasts forcefully. It was then that Snape's manhood revved into action, neither of them letting it go unnoticed. His erection was pressing hard into Hermione's stomach, causing him to lose his breath as he lost his hands under her bra.

"Stop, Miss Granger" he spoke, hoarsely. She stopped, breathing heavily, her hands stayed on his shoulders as support. "Stop. I know what you are up to" he said, his words suggested he was angry, yet he spoke them without anger in them.

"What?" Hermione replied, slowly sliding her hands off his shoulders.

"You and Miss Weasley, I know about your little bet between the two of you".

"Oh- I" she started, but it then came to her realisation then she was still straddling her Professor, he arousal still very clear. She pushed herself up off him and sat back in her seat. "How do you know? Are you angry?" I'm sorry".

"Well I am a master of Legilimens, as you know. The lesson after your little sealed the bet it was very clear what you were thinking, you constantly had your mind on it. The second lesson you much better. I am sorry for intruding your thoughts, but it is hard sometimes, especially when someone is thinking of me… which is rare. I'm not angry as such, no".

A few moments of silence his words when Hermione finally spoke, "So… who do you think will win the bet then?" she smirked at him.

He laughed quietly, "Hmm, well, Ginny" he said, looking directly at her.

Shocked, she replied, "You think _Ginny_ will win the bet? You think that I can't get you to sleep with me within another nine days?"

"Yes, that is if I can _resist_ you for that long" he replied, smoothing his free hand over her thigh and up her skirt. "That may prove to be difficult, your body is rather persuading, as you can probably tell" he smirked, making reference to his arousal.

"Well, Professor, I am going to make sure that you will find it impossible to resist me" she smirked, speaking confidently.

"And how is it you will do that exactly?" he replied, his eyebrow rising quizzically. She suddenly brought her hand forward to rest on his crotch which was still slightly hard. Yet again, she perched herself on his lap and caressed his erection through his trousers. He tried his best to not react. His arms remained on either side of his body, his hands balled into fists. Involuntarily, his body tensed and his eyes rolled back as she pressed hard on to his crotch. In attempt to stop her, he went to stand up and grabbed her arms. He pulled her up and placed her back down on the sofa. It was obvious how aroused he was as his trousers were majorly tented. He had already set himself out for a loss.

"Somehow I think I am going to win this one" she laughed.

"Yes, well, don't be so sure, Miss Granger".

"I know, why don't we spice things up a bit?"

"Go on" he urged.

"We can make a bet too. You can bet that Ginny will win the bet between me and her. If you are right, and Ginny does win, then you get to have me at your will. If I win, I get to have you as I will" she explained.

"So let me get this straight. Ginny bets that you won't get me to sleep within two weeks, you bet her that you can. And now, if Ginny wins the bet, I can have you just as I like, whereas if you win, you get to me as you like."She nodded at him. "So basically, if I can resist you for another nine days, I can do what I like with you for one night?"

"Exactly correct, Professor".

"Excellent, you may leave now".

"Just one question, regardless of all this… this betting business, do you genuinely want to take me on as your apprentice?" she asked.

"Honestly, yes, because I believe you can do it. But also, in honesty, I did think it would hurry along the process of me having you. But please don't think I offered it you just for that, Miss Granger" he said.

"Okay, thank you. I just wanted to know" she smiled, they had started walking over towards the door. "Night, Professor".

"Good night, Miss Granger" he said, letting her out. After he watched her walk down the empty corridor, he said quietly to himself, "Nice one, shitdick, how am I supposed to win this one?" He walked back into his rooms and thought of having a cold shower, but he knew he needed release, so he decided to retire to bed.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Ginny sat eagerly waiting in the common room early the next morning, wishing for Hermione to get out of bed and see her. In total, she waited for an hour for her, busying herself with her Muggle studies homework that was supposed to be given in that day.

The first sight of Hermione and Ginny went rushing to the bottom of the stairs, "What happened last night?!" she yelled, barely taking a breath, she continued, "I waited up for you!"

"Ginny be quiet, people are up, you know. Sorry, I was longer than I thought I was going to be. I got back here at about just before eleven".

"Eleven?! What in Merlin's name were you doing for three hours? Ginny said, sounding exasperated.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Hermione winked at her. Instantly, Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Oh my Lordy, you did it, didn't you? I _knew_ it! That's why you took so long, how many bloody times did you _do_ it?"

"Ginny".

"What was he like? Oh, Merlin, I can't even get my head around this. Wait… this means I lost… Oh _well_, get in girl. Did you get proof? DID YOU GET PROOF?".

"Ginny!" Hermione responded, in a shout-like tone but very quietly so others wouldn't over hear. "Would you just shut your fat gob for five seconds and let me get a bloody word in?"

"Sorry", Ginny said quietly, "So how was he?"

"Shut _up_! All I am saying is, we didn't have sex" Hermione confirmed with her.

"Oh, you didn't? Okay, so, what did happen? Must have been something exciting to keep you both occupied for three hours".

"Well, yes".

"I _knew_ it!"

"Will you stop saying that, you don't know 'it' at all. Initially, we did talk about the Potions apprentic-"

"I completely forgot that was why you were going there in the first place" Ginny interrupted. A short evil glare from Hermione shut her up.  
"As I was _saying, _we spoke about the apprenticeship firstly. And then, yes, we did… kiss" Hermione clarified.

"Oh aye… _and_…?" she urged her on.

"Nothing else, although it was rather _heated_ kissing".

"What's your definition of 'heated' kissing?" Ginny asked.

"Well, let's just say, I could tell he was _enjoying_ it if you _know_ what I mean…"

"Merlin's scrotum… I can't even imagine this…"

"I'd rather if you didn't if I was completely honest, that is a bit weird" Hermione laughed.

"So you just kissed really?"

"Yeah, and a bit of, how do I put it... handling" Hermione chose her words selectively.

"Nice one. I reckon you could do it, you know. If you keep this up".

"Well, we will see soon, won't we? But, unfortunately, we don't have Potions today".

"No, but there is a Hogsmeade trip later on. Shall we go?" Ginny asked.

"May as well".

"Cool. Meet me here at four?"

"You got it. I will probably see you at lunch anyway" Hermione said.

"True. Breakfast then?"

"Let's go".

oOo

It finally neared four o'clock, so Hermione gathered her books from the desk in the library and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Ginny. She had decided not to tell Ginny about the bet between her and Snape, she wanted to have some fun of her own.

She reached the portrait of the fat lady and announced the password, "Bundimun Minisculua", it swung open to allow her in through the portrait hole and in to the common room. Ginny was already there, working on what looked like an Astrology lunar chart. "Hello" Hermione smiled, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hi. If you give me one minute while I finish this, I'm nearly done".

"Sure, I need to change anyway. Be right back". Hermione walked up the stairs that lead to her dormitory and got into a change of clothes. After changing, she went back downstairs to join Ginny, who was packing away her things. "Everything done?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll be classed as Acceptable, well, I hope. Let me just shove it upstairs, one minute" she said, rushing upstairs. Seconds later, she was rushing back down. "I'm ready to go".

oOo

An hour later, Hermione and Ginny had found themselves in the Three Brooomsticks with Malcolm Pilkington and some of his friends. On walking in to the pub, they both registered that Snape was sitting in the corner on his own, drinking what was presumably a Firewhiskey. Snape on the other hand did not notice them come in and kept himself to himself, as he usually did. After a while of joking around with the group, Hermione saw Snape get up from the corner of her eye. Instead of leaving, he went up a flight of stairs which Hermione assumed lead to the toilets. She then conveniently excused herself and followed him up the stairs, not too close behind him so he didn't notice her.

She walked up the stairs, and on reaching the top, she found herself in a dark corridor. At the other end, she just saw Snape turn into a doorway, still unknowing of the fact that she was there. She waited for a few moments in the dark corridor, lit inadequately by two candles, and waited for him to come out, still unsure of what she was going to do when he did.

She heard the door creak open and a dark silhouette appear from the other end of the corridor.

He was approaching the stairs again "Professor" she whispered, making her way towards him as if to suggest she had just walked up the stairs.

"Miss Granger" he purred, "Are you _following_ me?"

"Oh, no, Professor. I am supposed to be making myself _irresistible_, not stalking my prey, you see." she said, smirking up at him.

"Indeed. Have you thought anymore about the Potions apprenticeship?" he asked, in attempt to change the conversation.

"Yes".

"_And_…?"

"Still unsure, I think you may have to do _more_ to entice me, Professor".

"I will see what I can do, Miss Granger". He was getting a hard on due to her seductive manner, he silently prayed she didn't notice. She seemed to move closer to him yet again. Her hands then rested on his belt buckle and pulled him slightly closer to her. A single finger trailed down his crotch. He quietly moaned aloud, his head dropping back, her teasing was too much for him to handle. Without anymore words, Snape enveloped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. He didn't kiss her. His lips made contact with her ear instead.

"I've been thinking about our little bet. Who would have thought you were such a _naughty_ girl? Hmm, so naughty" he whispered, pressing his palms against her bottom, pulling her closer to him yet again. After being pulled closer to him for the second time, Hermione could feel his erection on her stomach. Before he could register it, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in to a room through a door that held a sign showing 'private'. She quickly registered that no one was in the small dark room and so pushed him down on the only sofa in the room.

"Miss Granger, I-". However, before he could finish, her lips fiercely crashed on to his. She lay on top of him on the sofa, rapidly kissing his mouth, jaw, ears, neck and any other surface area of skin she could reach. Both of his hands crept from her back and pushed under her skirt to roughly press on her backside, creating sharp on pressure on his groin. Her panting was driving him insane. He couldn't fight her, especially when one of her hands went under his belt and trousers to cup his groin through his underwear. He made a sound from deep within his chest, a sound not even he had heard himself make before. She didn't help his situation when she removed her hand and replaced it by grinding her crotch down on to is solid erection.

"Hermione" he gasped repeatedly, "Hermione, oh, fuck, Hermione".

"Yes… Professor?" she whispered, looking down at him with innocent eyes.

"Merlin, stop. Stop!" he yelled hoarsely.

She put her mouth on his ear, "Do you _really_ want me to stop, sir?" she whispered into his mouth, whilst simultaneously grinding down even harder on to his crotch making him cry out.

"Not really…no, just- Ah! Merlin, Hermione, stop, stop", he panted out, barely making his words audible over his fast and heavy breathing, "I must resist you if I am going to win our bet".

"Okay" she smiled, in her normal behaviour. With that, she swung her legs off him, straightened her skirt and made her way out of the door, leaving Snape still roughly panting and lying awkwardly on the sofa.

After he heard to the door shut, he looked down at his crotch.

"Bloody bugger! I've lost this one already…". He wiped the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve then turned to sit upwards, painfully so due to his still very much profound erection. It took him a good five minutes of slow and heaving breathing to get himself back to normal. They were lucky no one came in, he thought as he looked around the small room, it was a stock room piled with crates. Calm as he could make himself, he then Disapprated to the outside of Hogwarts' main gate.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the way this story has unraveled so far, if you have an ideas you would like me to incorporate, then feel free to message me! Please review and let me know what you think! More smut to come!**


	7. Day 7

Day 7

Hermione hurried down the stairs from her dormitory leading to the common room, Ginny was already waiting for her, half asleep on Harry.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Morning" Ron and Harry mumbled in unison.

"Ginny, you alive there" said Hermione, laughing at the fact she was close to falling back to sleep and drooling on Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry, I barely slept last night" she murmured, "I need food, lets go to breakfast". Harry slowly heaved her off his shoulder and made his way out of the common room accompanied by Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed not far behind them. "You've got Potions today, right?"

"I sure have" Hermione smirked.

"Going to continue what happened in the Three Broomsticks, eh?"

"No actually… I wasn't planning on going down on him whilst he 'checks my potion', thanks".

"You _know_ what I mean. Anyway, as long as you fill me in later on then I don't care!" Ginny grinned.

"You know I will, silly".

"What are you gossiping about already, girls? You are walking so slowly, hurry up will you?" Ron called behind them, walking through a particularly draughty corridor. "_Girls_" he mumbled to Harry, who shook his head in response.

oOo

Potions finally arrived for Hermione, who was waiting anxiously all day for it to come. As usual, Snape began his introduction of the lesson;" Today, you will be focusing on brewing Wiggenweld Potion. It is the only known potion to sure the Draught of Living Death and therefore an extremely famous potion. It is well known for its lengthy ingredient list, all of which you will need to find for yourself in the store cupboard. When complete, the potion is a thick brew with a very easily recognisable acid green colour. You will find the ingredients on page 221. Begin".

Hermione noticed that Snape was barely making eye contact with her throughout the whole lesson. He routinely went around the desks to check on everyone's work, but barely hovered for a second by Hermione's desk, merely commenting, "Good", when he walked past.

'How am I going to win this bet if he is ignoring me? Not good, Hermione, come on! Get his attention…' she thought silently to herself.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could help me add the Asphodel root powder?" she asked him.

He barely looked up from the desk, "You are doing fine, Miss Granger, carry on". This frustrated her even more. She decided she was going to speak to him after class, which, although it felt like eternity, did eventually come.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he replied, emotionlessly.

"Are you okay, sir? You seem to be avoiding my eye contact" she sauntered to around his desk, "Are you afraid that just by simply looking at me you won't be able to resist me?" she said, getting closer to him. By now, he had spun in his chair to face her, both of them the same side of the desk.

"Do remember I am still your Professor, Miss Granger. But, yes. I hoped that by pretending you weren't here, I wouldn't… want you. That plan worked until you stayed behind, sauntered around my desk, spoke seductively and started tracing your finger up my leg. Stop that". He was visibly having a mental battle with himself, his arousal also very much apparent. She chuckled at his struggling efforts to stay calm as she balanced herself on his legs and trailed a finger over his buttons on his torso until it reached his tented crotch.

She massaged his package through his teaching robes and said into his ear, "I _want_ you". She took further control by taking hold of his hand and suck off a single finger. She was still sitting on his lap, running her tongue along the skin of his finger, making him groan in the meantime. She then brought his hand to the bottom of her blouse where she encouraged him to feel her stomach and breasts. "I know you want to" she taunted him. His one hand stroked her breasts from under her blouse and the other rubbed his own erection, still confined in his robes. From somewhere, he gained some control and power.

He paused his ministrations on both of their bodies and said, "You see, Hermione, I am having a little battle between myself. On one hand, I can give in to you and sleep with you and then have you again where you can do what you wish to me for winning our own bet. _Or, _I could resist you for the time being, and then get to have you just the once, but get you to sate my each and every desire and fantasy that every crossed my mind. You can see why I am having a tough time deciding on which to take" he explained. "I think, for now, I am going for option number two, where I resist you for the time being." He gently pulled her from his lap so she was once again a standing position. "See you next lesson, Miss Granger".

"You won't last another week of me tempting you, Professor".

"No, but remember; '_I will fail trying'_" he smirked, quoting her. He guided her towards the exit of the dungeons but he too stepped out into the corridor.

"Where are going? Don't you have a lesson?" she asked, confused as to why he was leaving his classroom.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do", he put his face next to hers as if to kiss her, "but I currently have a very large hard-on and I am going to my private chambers to get rid of it" he smiled sarcastically.

"Well, you know I could help you" she winked.

"I'm sure I can do it without help just fine thank you" he replied. Just before he span around, he playfully slapped her arse and made his way to his private quarters.


	8. Day 8

Day 8

Tired of waiting for Hermione to meet her in the common room, Ginny went up to Hermione's dormitory, "What's taking you so long? I've been downstairs waiting for you!", Ginny gave Hermione elevator eyes, "Winnie's tits, you look _hot_!"

"Sorry! Yeah, I have been making my self presentable" she winked in response, looking back to the lengthy mirror to fix her hair.

"_Presentable_? Shaggable more like!"

"_Ginny_!"

"I can't help thinking this is for a certain someone… I didn't think you had Potions today?"

"Well, I don't".

"Right… so, what's all this for then?" Ginny enquired, referring to her efforts in her appearance.

"I don't have a lesson today, you are right- but I had an idea-".

"Merlin help us, Hermione has an idea. Go on…" Ginny urged her.

"I was thinking I could go to his classroom today when he has a free and pretend I thought I had Potions. That way, I get to see him 'oh so innocently' without anyone else being there. Clever, huh?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh right, I get you. But how do you know when he has a free? And also, if he has a free, why would he be in his classroom? Surely he would be in his private rooms or Hogsmeade or something?" Ginny asked sceptically.

"I know he has a free period first lesson simply through intuition and-"

"_Stalker_" Ginny whispered under her breath, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"I am _not_ a stalker, I just want to win this bet thank you very much! Either way, he always spends his frees in his classroom marking or brewing. I will go to his class straight after breakfast" Hermione explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot we were talking about the 'Dungeon Bat' for a moment there".

"Just because I'm going to win…I'm telling you, I've got him, Ginny".

"I am a bit jealous actually. I mean, him wearing those robes just makes me want to see what's underneath".

"Totally know what you mean. Sorry, for my eyes only. Enough blabbing, my stomachs growling, let's go down to breakfast".

"Sure, me too. Ron and Harry are already down there, I said we would meet them".

"Let's go then".

oOo

"Okay, I definitely ate too much" Ginny mumbled dropping her knife and fork on her plate.

"Fat pig" laughed Hermione.

"Hey! I'm not, bitch. What do muggles usually have for breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well, they eat porridge a lot too and toast and cereal. Oh, and a cooked breakfast with bacon and all that. It's pretty much the same as what you have".

"Oh, just wondering. Snape just left, you going to go soon?"

"Yeah I've finished so I will go now actually" Hermione replied, getting up from the bench.

"Good luck, sister, you sure are brave. Let me know how it goes at lunch, okay?"

"I know" she laughed, "Will do! Bye!" With that, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and made her way to Potions, regardless of the fact she had Astronomy first period.

"Where is Hermione going, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Period pains" Ginny lied, knowing both Harry and Ron would not ask any more questions. They both instantly pretended Harry didn't ask Ginny anything.

oOo

She pushed the heavy door to the dungeons open and made her way in to the class. Snape was already at his desk. The sound she made entering the class caused him to look up from his marking with a confused look on his face.  
"Morning, Professor Snape".

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the immense pleasure?" he asked, very obviously sarcastically. Doing her best to act, Hermione attempted to look puzzled as she sat down in her seat.

"Sir? For our class first period?"

"Class first period?" he asked?

"Yes, sir".

"Do you see any of your classmates?"

"No, sir".

"And why do you think that is?" he inquired, stepping out from behind his desk and making his was to the front row of seats where Hermione was sitting.

"I don't know, sir".

"I think you do know, Miss Granger," he replied, now standing directly in front of her. Hermione simply looked up at him. "I am sure you are fully aware we have no lesson today, after all, you are _supposedly_ intelligent. Correct?"

"Yes, sir".

"So, either you came here with the knowledge that you did not have a lesson, to come here and somehow entertain me, _or_ you are simply dimwitted. Now, tell me, which one is it?" his predatory actions were actually turning Hermione on.

"I knew we didn't have a lesson today, Professor" she replied quite confidently looking directly at him. Snape responded by raising one eye mockingly.

"Is that so, Miss Granger? And, what did you hope of gaining by coming here?" Hermione stood up and walked around the desk to stand next to him.

"To gain _this_" she said, pressing her lips to his. Snape did not draw back neither return the gesture, he simply accepted her actions.

"Miss Granger, you have surprised me," he said into her mouth,"Skipping class, lying and making advances on me, who would have thought you were such a naughty girl?" By now, he had turned her round so that she was trapped between the desk and his own body.

"Well, Professor, "she whispered whilst pulling on his belt, "if I am that _naughty_, maybe you should _punish_ me".

He pushed her down on the desk with his body and kissed her neck, murmuring in to her skin, "That would only be fair". She pulled on his neck to bring their faces closer still. His hands rubbed her stomach and breasts under her blouse as his tongue still bit along her skin on her neck. The moans leaving Hermione's mouth gave him an instant erection. Hermione's hands went down his back and to his behind, drawing him in closer to her.

In between pants, Snape whispered, "You shouldn't be here".

Hermione sat up slightly, "Give me five minutes, then you can decide whether you want to carry on or not" she looked up at him.

"Five minutes? I have a feeling you could do a lot in that time…" he smirked, "Okay, five minutes".

Grinning, Hermione replied, "Good choice. Can you sit on your chair, please?"

Looking sceptically at her, Snape walked over to his chair. The chair he sat on in class and looked down on his pupils. Hermione followed close behind him and waited for him to sit down. She stood directly in front of him, and confident through the obvious bulge in his trousers, she slowly untied her tie. The tie was followed button by button of her blouse, which too fell to the floor. Snape was staring intensely at her, his one hand subtly giving his cloth covered erection some pressure. She quickly slid her shoes and socks off her feet, then went to work on ridding herself of her skirt. She had finally stripped down into her underwear, black lace chosen specifically, knowing it would turn him crazy.

She stepped in closer to him, both of their eyes locked onto eachother. Hermione knew what she was going to do, she had it all planned. She loosely straddled her Professor's lap, each of her legs bent around his waist, feeling his hard erection underneath her and she sat on him. Her one arm then came to hang around the back off his neck. Her other hand crept to the behind her back to unclasp her bra. As soon as her bra had fallen to the floor she knew she had Snape instantly hypnotized. He drank in her every move with his eyes, merely watching her. Her own hands came up to caress her breasts, her breathy moans making his eyes cloud over with lust. Just to emphasise her point, Hermione also rotated her hips, grinding down on Snape's erection. These efforts made him groan loudly, his hands resting on the tops of her thighs.

"You are so tempting for your age" he moaned, his head lolling to rest on the back of the chair. Her hand went to undo Snape's top button, "Ah, ah, you haven't succeeded yet".

"It certainly feels like I've succeeded from where I'm sitting" she murmured, her lips coming to rest on his cheek.

"Fine. I've made my decision".

"And…?" she encouraged him.

"You can leave, I will see you in class tomorrow, when we _have_ a lesson".

"Stop trying to kid yourself and take me to your private quarters" she replied defiantly.

"5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek" he muttered, inwardly smirking, knowing it would provoke her.

"I-You ca-" she attempted to defend herself, after all, she was sitting on his rock hard crotch in nothing but her lace knickers.

"Don't make me punish you further, Miss Granger", Hermione smirked at his remark, "In a purely non-sexual way I can assure you, that is unless you fancy spending your Friday night with Filch". She pushed herself off his lap and began rounding up her clothes.

"So, what are you going to do about your little problem?" she asked, holding the bunch of clothes in front of her.

"If by _'little problem' _ you are referring to my erection, Miss Granger, use your dirty brain. Hurry up and put your clothes on" he replied sarcastically. She hurriedly got dressed while Snape organised, or at least pretended to organise, some parchments on his desk.

Now fully clothed, Hermione stood by her bad at her desk and looked up at him.

_"Yes?" _ he asked, aware of her attentions.

"Is there anything else I can do, sir?" she smiled innocently.

He did his well-known sweep towards Hermione so his face was inches from hers.

"I know you and Miss Weasley think you are very witty, creating silly bets, but let me tell you now, I _will_ win". Unable to contain herself, Hermione burst out laughing. "What on earth is so funny about what I just said?"

Still laughing, she managed, "Sorry, sir. It's just that- It's just hard to take you so seriously when I can see the outline of your cock!" By now, she was nearly in tears.

"Right, _OUT_!" he barked at her, pulling his flowing cloak in front of him to conceal his body. Contrary to belief, she knew when enough was enough, and so gathered her things and left the dungeons, leaving Snape to rid his 'little problem'. The moment the dungeon door slammed shut with its weight, Snape immediately placed locking charms on the dungeons. He then made his way to his chair and worked open his trousers and began to think of his wildest fantasies, all of which involving Hermione.


End file.
